1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a novel switch plate assembly used to provide support, enclosure and decorative functions for wall switches, receptacles and the like.
2. Prior Art
Most home owners do not like switch plates having mounting screws visible, especially switch plates made of metal with decorative surface treatments. However, conventional metal switch plates are made with visible screws. One example of such plates is stated in U.S. Pat. No. US D465,144 S.
Due to the structural limitation of conventional switch plate assemblies having with snap fit connections, components of such assemblies are commonly made of plastic to hide mounting screws. This is because metal connectors of such assemblies are subject to breaking at installation or replacement. All conventional switch plate assemblies are either made of non-metallic materials to hide mounting screws or made of metal with exposed mounting screws on front surfaces.
In fact, metal switch plates are superior to plastic ones in terms of durability and application of surface treatment and appearance.
A suitable structure providing a screwless switch plate assembly made of metal and capable of easy replacement is not solved by prior art devices.